Santa, Baby
by LucindaRemyMalfoy
Summary: I don't think that's the proper use for icing...or chocolate sauce...I guess it's a good thing the majority of Hogwarts is away for Christmas...


**Okay, so one of my favorite fanfiction people, (because she's been putting up with my horrible updating skills for a while now) HarleenQuinzel7654 wanted me to do another Christmas one shot with these two lovebirds.**

**I hope you enjoy! & I really can't help but write DPOV/HPOV...it just makes my life easier!**

**This was totally supposed to be posted like _yesterday_...but you know how unreliable my posting skills are...oops...**

* * *

**HPOV**

Christmas was my favorite time of the year.

It reminded me of the relaxing nights by the fire I'd spent with my parents, it reminded me of countless presents gifted and received, and most importantly it reminded me of a new year. A new start. New possibilities.

Of course this year was different, because I wouldn't be going home for the two week break, because there wasn't anyone to go home to.

I wouldn't be opening countless presents, because the only people I talked to regularly were Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Malfoy - not that he would get me a present, so he was a moot point.

But the new year, _that_ still applied, and I was determined to make it a good one. Things were different now that Voldemort was gone. Things were _better._

I tied my hair up into a high ponytail, securing it with a red and white candy cane striped ribbon.

I checked my appearance in the mirror of my room - black jeans, low cut red sweater that hugged my curves just right, and a pair of black boots that added just a little height to my rather small frame - good enough.

I grabbed my wand, sliding it into my boot, before I headed downstairs.

I was surprised to see Malfoy on the couch, dressed only in a pair of green silk pajama bottoms, flipping through the TV I'd finally convinced him to let me keep in the Common Room.

I sat down next to him and asked, "Shouldn't you be dressed? I thought you were leaving today?"

He shook his head, his white-blonde hair falling over his eyes, "No, I don't really feel like going home."

"Why?"

"Why aren't y-" he stopped himself, immediately realizing what he'd said, and quickly tried to backtrack.

"Fuck, Granger, I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that."

I shrugged, "It's okay."

It wasn't, but there wasn't anything to be done about that now.

"No, it's not. That was...stupid of me." he said, turning his body slightly so he was facing me.

I forced a small smile and shook my head, "Really, it's okay. It's not like we've ever really talked about them, so I don't blame you for not remembering."

He seemed to be thinking about something, but shook his head before turning back to the TV.

I finally noticed what he was watching, and laughed.

"What?" he asked, one perfectly arched eyebrow raised in my direction.

"I never pegged you as the type to watch Rudolph the Rednosed Reindeer."

He chuckled, "Yeah, well there isn't much else to do."

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to your friends? That's actually where I was headed." I said, standing up.

He shrugged, "What for? They'll be back in two weeks."

"What for?" I repeated, confused by why he wouldn't care about his friends, "Because you won't see them."

He shrugged again and said, "They'll be fine."

I sighed and glanced over towards the portrait where I spotted a giant green and silver gift.

"Um...Malfoy?"

He grunted in response, clearly over his daily dose of me already, but I was curious.

"What's in the box?"

He turned to look at the box and scowled, "A gift from Pansy."

I smirked, "You haven't opened it."

"Nope."

"Are you going to?"

"Nope."

"What? Why not?" I asked, looking over at him.

"Because every year she sends me these ridiculous Christmas presents." he said, his eyes focused on the TV screen.

"She only does it because she cares."

He snorted, but didn't respond.

"Well I want you to open it."

At that he turned around and looked at me, his eyebrow raised, "What?"

"I want you to open it." I repeated.

Curiosity tended to get the better of me sometimes, and I really wanted to know what the hell needed that big of a box.

He smirked and nodded towards it, "You open it."

"It's not my present."

"I'm giving you permission to open it, Granger. So open it."

He stood up and leaned against the back of the couch, watching as I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the box.

Not even two seconds later did confetti explode from the box into a shimmer of green, gold, red, and silver, and the most ear-splitting noise started blaring from it.

I instantly dropped my wand, covering my ears with my hands, trying to block out the _horrid_ noise.

It turned out it was a _troll_ charmed to look like an elf, who was apparently singing.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, the noise stopped.

Now I had an ear-splitting headache and Malfoy was smirking at me as if he'd known all along what was inside the box.

I glared and rubbed my temples, "You're such an arse. I'm going downstairs."

He chuckled and flopped back down on the couch, but not before saying, "You wanted to know what was in it."

I ignored him and headed downstairs to wish my friends a good break.

Harry, Ginny, and Ron had invited me to go with them to the Burrow, but I honestly just wanted to stay at Hogwarts.

It's not that I didn't love the Weasley's, but I didn't think I could handle being around such a big family, especially on a holiday that I only ever spent with my parents.

I just wasn't ready.

* * *

**DPOV**

Pansy's stupid gift had annoyed me when it had arrived, but seeing Granger's shocked face when that singing troll came out - Merlin it was priceless.

I knew exactly what Pansy's present was, she'd been giving me a similar one for the past four years.

Granger, always the one to try to see the best in people, had thought she did it because she cared - whether or not I really believed that I wasn't sure, but I knew Granger meant what she said.

I was curious as to why she wasn't going to the Weasel's house like the rest of her friends, but I couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved that she wasn't.

It wasn't that I would've minded being here alone, but it would've been just like going to the Manor.

So I suppose for the sake of companionship, I was glad she wasn't leaving, even if the reason had something to do with her parents.

We'd talked about them once, and that was two months ago when I'd found her crying in one of the abandoned hallways. She'd told me that that day had been exactly one year after her parents deaths.

She'd actually opened up to me, and I'd let her, and that had been the start of us doing more than just ignoring each other. We actually started talking, and I'd told her about some of my childhood at the Manor - only because in return she told me about what life was like for her before she came to Hogwarts.

The stories she told me about her family were interesting, and they always managed to capture my attention - something I never would have expected.

I learned that her mother taught her to cook, and that her father used to take her fishing even though they hardly ever caught anything - but those were the only things she ever said directly about her parents. Everything else was more centered around her and how life was at home with them.

I didn't blame her though, because it wasn't like I was jumping at the idea to tell her about my father.

Or my mother, though my relationship with her wasn't as bad as my relationship with him.

Then again it was hard to _have_ a relationship with someone in Azkaban, so I guess that didn't really matter anymore.

I ran a hand through my hair and stood up, heading into my bedroom to change into a pair of dark jeans and a white sweater.

I hadn't planned on going downstairs to say goodbye to Blaise, Theo, and Pansy, but Granger had me thinking about it - like she usually had me thinking about everything else - and I decided to head down, if only for a moment.

I walked outside, and there were hundreds of kids waiting on the carriages to take them to the train station.

I spotted Pansy easy enough - she was rather hard to miss with her pink sparkling outfit.

What the fuck _was that,_ anyway?

I shook my head and walked over to them, earning a surprised look from Blaise.

"Hey mate, didn't think you'd be coming down." said Theo.

I shrugged, "I didn't either."

"Bet you Granger convinced him." said Blaise, a smirk on his face.

I glared at him and said, "She didn't convince me of anything. What she _did_ do," I said turning to Pansy, "Is open that damn present you left me."

Blaise and Theo groaned in unison, and Theo asked, "Oh Merlin, Pans, you didn't send _another_ singing -"

"I think they're cute!" she interrupted, an indignant scowl on her face as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"They're not." I said, my eyes wandering around the crowds of people, slightly curious as to if Granger's friends had already left.

"I send you one every year."

"And he tells you the same thing every year." said Theo, rolling his eyes.

I repressed the urge to do the same and said, "I hope you guys have a good break."

"Same to you, mate." said Blaise, nodding his head in goodbye as he caught up to a blonde Slytherin whose name I couldn't remember.

Theo clapped me on the back and said, "I'll see you in two weeks."

I nodded and watched as he climbed into a carriage.

That left Pansy and me.

"You know you could come home with me." she said softly.

I could remember a time when I'd actually like her, when she'd actually been able to turn me on, and an invitation to her house for Christmas would've been amazing considering her parents hardly paid her any attention.

But lately - ever since the War ended - it'd been different, and I couldn't really put my finger on why.

It wasn't that she'd gotten less attractive, and it wasn't that she'd started acting differently, but something about her just rubbed me the wrong way all the time.

And for some fucking reason I couldn't help but compare her to Granger - which was totally normal.

Right?

I mean I practically fucking lived with her. There was no way I wouldn't start noticing little things about her that were completely different from Pansy.

Like how Granger would scrunch her nose or bite her lip when she read, whereas Pansy just looked like she was confused by everything.

Or like how Granger didn't feel the need to show off her body like Pansy - who seemed to make it a personal mission to show as much skin as possible.

Although I did remember a time when I'd liked that - but that was because I'd liked seeing her, and for some reason now I didn't.

I rolled my eyes, shoving thoughts of Granger out of my head, and focused on the witch in front of me.

"I know I could, Pans, but I don't want to. I'm good here."

"Why would you want to stay here? I mean Granger's staying too so she'll practically be the only person you could talk to!"

I rolled my eyes, not at all bothered by that fact, though it wasn't true in the first place. There were a few kids who were staying as well - for whatever reasons - but I didn't exactly have plans to talk with any of them.

"Granger's not so bad," I said, and it wasn't a lie, "I'll be fine."

"You didn't answer my question."

I glared at her, "It's none of your business why I want to stay here, Pansy. You should go, before you miss the train."

She sighed, but knew I was right. Most people had already headed off, leaving only a handful of students.

"I'll miss you." she said softly.

I wanted to feel something, _anything._ A flicker of what I used to feel - but I didn't feel anything, really.

So I just nodded and pushed her off in the direction of the carriage, before turning and heading back inside.

The students who were staying were required to go into the Great Hall for some announcement pertaining to the rules for break, but I figured if I didn't go, Granger would fill me in, so instead I headed upstairs and opted for falling asleep on the couch.

* * *

**HPOV**

The free reign McGonagall gave the Sixth and Seventh Years was pretty amazing. We could leave Hogwarts anytime as long as we were back before one in the morning.

I pushed open the door to the Common Room, and found Malfoy passed out on the couch.

I rolled my eyes at the sight and walked into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.

I was going to miss my friends - _a lot_ - while they were gone, but I couldn't help but be a little relieved.

They were all always so worried about me, and sometimes it was a little suffocating. I knew they cared about me, but they were overwhelming sometimes.

I guess that was one thing I liked about Malfoy, he didn't push anything. He knew that if I wanted to talk to him I would, and if I didn't want to, he didn't ask.

I turned to walk up the stairs, intent on reading in my room, when Malfoy's voice caught my attention.

"What'd I miss, Granger?"

I leaned against the wall by the stairs and asked, "Why weren't you there?"

"Didn't feel like it. Are you going to answer my question?"

"We can leave school whenever as long as we're back by one." I said, turning to head upstairs again.

"What are you doing for Christmas tomorrow?" he asked, his words stopping me again.

I bit my lip and shrugged, "I don't know. I'll probably just watch movies and lay around all day."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if arguing with himself over something, before he finally said, "Can you teach me to cook?"

I actually choked on my tea and asked, "What?"

He sighed and said, "I want you to teach me to cook, Granger. You told me your mom taught you, right? So why don't we make Christmas dinner together?"

It didn't sound like a _completely_ terrible idea, and it'd been a while since I'd cooked with anyone.

"Okay," I said softly, amused by the look of surprise on his face before I headed upstairs, disappearing into my room to read - and wonder why Malfoy would want to learn to cook - a Christmas meal no less.

I shrugged, pushing the thoughts from my head, and focused on my book, losing myself in the pages.

**~OOOOOOOOOO~**

"For the love of - Merlin, Granger, why the _fuck_ is this so complicated?"

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my lips at the sight of Malfoy covered in flour.

We'd finished cooking the main meal - with _relatively_ no problems - but when it came to baking, Malfoy was clueless.

"And here I thought you couldn't get any paler."

He glared at me, but the corners of his lips tilted up in the hint of a smile, before he said, "Very funny, Granger. How would you like it if _you_ were covered in flour?"

Before I could respond he'd thrown a handful of flour at my face.

I couldn't help but laugh and take a spoonful of the icing I'd been using to cover the cake I'd baked earlier, and flung it at him.

"Oh this means war, Granger." he said, a sinfully seductive smirk on his face that made my heart skip a -

_No, no, no, no, no_. I was _not_ thinking about Malfoy in that way.

But he looked so carefree and he was actually having _fun._

He grabbed the chocolate drizzle I'd left on the counter and pointed it at me, a smirk on his face as my eyes widened.

"Malfoy, don't! Do you know how long it's going to take me to get that out of my hair?"

He chuckled and said, "I've got icing in my hair, Granger. I think you'll live." and with that he aimed the squeeze bottle at me, managing to get chocolate all over my hair and the front of my shirt.

I couldn't help the uncharacteristic squeal that managed to escape, but Malfoy just laughed harder.

Feeling extremely childish, I picked up a handful of the brownie batter I'd been working on, and launched it at him.

"Oh you're dead." he said, walking towards me.

I tried to slip out of the kitchen, but he grabbed my arm, spinning me around so he had me pinned against the counter, and before I knew it, I had the same brownie mix in my hair.

"Oh Merlin," I gasped, finding it hard to breathe with all the laughing, "Truce, truce."

He chuckled and nodded, "Alright, truce."

The brownie mix was dripping down his cheek, and without thinking I reached up and wiped it away, licking my finger.

His eyes darkened immediately, and I realized how close we were standing, our bodies practically pressed together against the counter.

He seemed to be studying me, and for some reason I didn't look away.

"Did you have fun?"

I raised an eyebrow, surprised by the question, but nodded nonetheless, "Yeah, even though you're totally going to pay for getting all this shit in my hair."

"It's in my hair too, Granger." he said, rolling his eyes.

I laughed, looking up at the mess his hair was - and I could only imagine what mine looked like - and said, "Well it wouldn't hurt for you to look a little less perfect all the time."

He smirked, "You think I look perfect?"

I rolled my eyes, "Don't be obtuse. You, of all people, know that you're attractive."

A strange looked crossed his features and he leaned forward, his lips almost brushing against mine.

"I know I'm attractive, I didn't think _you_ thought I was attractive."

I shrugged, trying to make myself focus on what he was saying, but it was kind of difficult considering he was just _so close_.

"Everyone thinks you're attractive."

He smirked, "I figured, but it's nice to be validated."

"You're such an arse." I said, rolling my eyes and moving to push him away, but his hands moved to my hips, holding me against himself.

"You don't seem to mind." he said, his voice lower.

"Sometimes you're not so bad."

"Is now one of those times?" he asked, his voice soft.

I found myself nodding slowly, and said, "Yeah, it's one of those times."

He smirked, "Good,"

Without a second thought, he leaned down and kissed me. It was unlike any other kiss I'd ever had, and I never wanted it to stop.

His hands circled my waist, pulling me closer and keeping me against his broad chest - as if I was going anywhere - and I wound my arms around his neck.

His lips were impossibly soft and the things his tongue was doing should've been _illegal._

He moved down to my neck, trailing the softest of butterfly kisses there, before moving back up to my mouth to kiss me again before he pulled away.

"Granger, you look like a mess." he said, a smirk tugging at his lips.

I laughed and shoved him away, "You look like a mess too."

He chuckled and looked around the kitchen, shaking his head, before casting a spell to clean it all up.

"I need to take a shower." I muttered, catching sight of my reflection. I really _did_ look like a mess.

Of course he could wear a paper sack and still look hot -

I shook my head and noticed he was saying something.

"...with you."

"What?"

He chuckled, "Do I really make you that flustered?"

"I'm not flustered!"

He rolled his eyes, backing me into the counter again, his hands on my hips - and I couldn't help it, my breathing sped up and my heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest, because even covered in flour and batter and icing he was still _extremely_ disconcerting - and it really wasn't fair.

"I think I do, Granger." he said, his lips ghosting over mine.

I bit my lip and his eyes darkened before he pushed himself away from me entirely, "You shouldn't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I'll end up doing something we'll both regret."

_Ouch._

Then again, why did I care if he didn't want to kiss me again - or do more. Did I even _want_ him to do more?

Ugh, yes. I did.

But not after that little comment.

"Well since you feel that way, you can finish cooking by yourself. I'd hate to _taint_ you and make you regret what's going on." I snapped, turning on my heel to walk upstairs.

I needed to grab a clean pair of clothes and take a shower.

_Merlin,_ how _stupid_ could I be for making out with _Malfoy_ of all people. Merlin what was _wrong_ with -

Before I could finish my train of thought - or make it all the way up the stairs - Malfoy spun me around, pushed me against the wall, and crashed his lips against mine.

It was a hungry kiss. A _claiming_ kiss. A kiss that I would've assumed meant_ 'you're mine'_ had it been coming from someone else.

I wanted to lose myself in him again, but far be it from me to make him regret something.

Just because he wasn't outright calling me a Mudblood didn't exactly mean his way of thinking had changed all that much.

Then again he'd kissed me both times.

I groaned and shoved him off - which didn't do much but get his lips off mine, because he was too strong to _actually_ move him - and said, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you." he said, his silver eyes staring into mine, and for a second I felt like I could lose myself - but then I remembered how wrong this was.

I snorted, "Why? So you can regret it later?"

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair, "I shouldn't have said that...because I definitely didn't mean it."

I rolled my eyes, "Since when do you say things you don't mean?"

"All the fucking time, Granger. Especially when it comes to you."

* * *

**DPOV**

I had definitely lost my fucking mind, but I didn't really care.

Kissing Granger had been...hell it had been indescribable. Kissing her was so different from kissing other girls - hell I'd never gotten turned on like that from kissing girls.

Why I'd told her I'd regret it was probably the dumbest thing that could've come out of my mouth, but _bloody hell_, if she would've kept doing that...

"What do you say to me that you don't mean?"

I chuckled, "A lot. Most recently that I would ever regret doing anything with you."

"Then why'd you say it?"

I ran a hand through my hair and looked away from her, not sure if she'd appreciate me telling her.

"Tell me." she said, putting her hand on my cheek to turn my face to look at her.

I smirked, "Because I would've fucked you right there on the counter."

Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head, and she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, obviously unsure of what she wanted to say.

She looked up at me, her toffee eyes glued to mine before she said, "And that would've been a bad thing?"

I groaned and moved closer to her, brushing my lips against her neck, "Don't tempt me, Granger. I'm serious."

"So am I." she said softly.

At that point I wasn't thinking anymore, I just wanted to touch her - _everywhere._

I slid my hands into her hair and pulled her into a kiss, her hands winding their way around my neck.

"I need to take a shower, Malfoy." she mumbled against my lips, "Everything's sticky."

I chuckled and said, "Everything's just going to get sticky again."

Her eyes widened and she said, "You're such a perv."

"You like me that way." I said, sliding my hands up to cup her breasts through her thin tank top.

She arched into my touch and groaned before she said, "That's not fair."

I smirked, "Slytherin don't play fair."

All of a sudden she slid her hand down to cup my more than noticeable erection and said, "Then I don't have to play fair either."

"Fuck," I groaned, capturing her lips in a kiss again.

She chuckled and pushed me off her, before running back down the stairs and into the bathroom.

She had locked the door, but a quick unlocking spell did the job. _  
_

"It's not nice to tease people, Granger." I said, catching her off guard.

She had already stripped down to her bra and panties - and holy _fuck _she looked hot - and in green no less.

"You didn't sem to mind." she said, backing against the shower door.

I chuckled and said, "I mind the part where you left me."

"Well you're here now."

I raised an eyebrow and looked between her and the shower.

She smirked and asked, "Care to join me?"

I didn't need to be asked twice.

I pulled off my sweater, enjoying how her eyes were glued to me the whole time, and dropped my pants as well.

"You'd actually need to be naked to get in the shower."

She seemed to snap out of it, and unhooked her bra and slid down her panties before getting into the shower.

I quickly dropped my boxers and joined her.

If I'd thought she looked hot before, I couldn't find a word to describe her now.

Her hair was wet and she was biting her lip and I really, _really _just wanted to fuck her against the shower wall.

"Merlin, you look amazing."

Her eyes widened, as if surprised by the compliment, and I frowned.

"What?"

"I just...you don't...I'm not -"

I closed the small space between us, wrapping my arms around her waist, before saying, "You're fucking stunning, Granger. Get used to it."

A small smile graced her features, and she pulled me down to kiss her.

I pushed her back against the wall and slid my tongue into her mouth while my hands moved to her breasts, toying with her nipples.

I pulled away from her mouth, moving to trail kisses down her neck and to her chest, sucking first one and then the other nipple into my mouth.

She arched into me and groaned, her hands tightening in my hair, and I couldn't help but smirk.

A few minutes later I slid one hand between her legs, stroking her clit lightly, causing her groan and drop her head back against the wall.

"Wrap your leg around my waist." I mumbled against her lips before kissing her.

She lifted her left leg, and as soon as she did I slid a finger inside her pussy, and she dug her nails into my shoulders.

I slowly moved my finger in and out of her, and soon enough she was moving against my hand.

I started trailing kisses down her neck, across her neck, and then removed my finger and pushed her thigh down, earning an annoyed groan from her.

"Patience, Love."

I dropped down onto my knees in front of her, lifting her right leg onto my shoulder, before I moved one hand to spread her pussy open and then began to lick her clit.

"Oh, Merlin -" she said, moaning _loudly_.

I wanted her to make more noise, so I slid two fingers of my free hand into her pussy again, curving them so they rubbed her in just the right spot -

"Holy shit, Malfoy." she said, her fingers tightening in my hair, causing me to groan.

She started moving her hips, rubbing her dripping pussy against my mouth, and at that moment I really wanted to see her come undone.

I moved my fingers faster and sucked her clit into my mouth, and seconds later she was moaning and mumbling my name like it was a fucking prayer.

"Malfoy, I'm about to - oh Merlin!"

I felt her clench around my fingers, but I kept moving until the little spasms had stopped.

I slowly kissed my way back up her stomach, my lips hovering inches above hers.

She smiled and took my face in her hands, yanking me into a bruising kiss.

I groaned into her mouth when her small hand fell between us to stroke my throbbing dick, but I didn't want that - at least not then - all I wanted was to be inside her.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." I said, sliding my hands to her arse to support her while she did so.

"Have you done this before?" I asked, pausing.

She nodded, "Yeah, I won't insult you by asking the same." she said the last part with a smirk on her face.

I chuckled and said, "Well I can guarantee you this time will be better than your last."

"I don't doubt it."

That had me slightly curious about who she'd slept with, but before I could think on it too much she was wiggling against me.

I chuckled, and then slid into her slowly.

She closed her eyes and moaned, her head leaning back against the wall.

"Shit, Granger. You're so fucking tight." I groaned against her neck.

"Malfoy, _move_."

I set a steady rhythm, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back into her. From the position we were in I was constantly hitting her g-spot, and I could feel her walls start fluttering around me.

"You feel so good." she moaned, her voice soft.

Her words pushed me just that much closer to the edge, and I was determined she came too.

I slid my hand between our bodies to her clit and kissed her again before saying, "Come for me, Granger. I wanna see you let go."

She moaned at my words and a few seconds later I felt her coming around me with a rather loud moan of my name.

It didn't take long for me to come too, and it took quite a bit of effort not to drop her.

Once our breathing was somewhat normal I looked at her and smirked, but before I could open my mouth she was talking.

"Don't say anything, Malfoy, because knowing you you'll just ruin the moment." she said with a smirk.

I chuckled and said, "All I was going to say was that you got the icing out of your hair."

* * *

**HPOV **

"I never asked you what you wanted for Christmas."

We were sitting on the couch together, my legs on his lap, watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas.

He chuckled and said, "I think you gave me the best present anyone's given me in a really long time...possibly ever."

I smirked, "You mean even better than that singing troll Pansy got you? Because I thought that was pretty -"

"Oh shut up, Granger." he said with a smirk.

"Seriously though, what do you want for Christmas?" I asked again.

He seemed to be thinking about something pretty hard before he said, "It's not really an object."

I shrugged, "So? What is it?"

"I want...I want that not to have been a one time thing."

My eyes widened and I looked at him, trying to gauge if he was serious or not.

"Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, really. I actually think...you're not so bad."

At that I had to laugh. Only Malfoy could say something like that.

"Well I think you're not so bad either."

He smiled and said, "So what do you think? Can you give me that present?"

I nodded, "Yes, but only if you give me a present too."

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?"

"You. Over and over and over again."

He smirked and said, "Granger, that sounds like more than one present."

I shrugged and said, "A girl wants what she wants."

He chuckled, "Indeed."

"So, what do you say, _Santa?_ Is that doable?"

His Slytherin smirk was back full force as he shifted to lean over me, and said, _"Baby,_ it's definitely doable."

* * *

**Okay, hope you guys like (: **

**Review and let me know? That'd be like giving me a present (: **

**Now if only I had a Draco this Christmas...**


End file.
